A number of lipoxygenase inhibitors are known. For example, International Application Number PCT/US86/02548, International Publication Number WO 88/03800 published Jun. 2, 1988 discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein D, E, F, X, Y, Z, may be H; OH; O-alkyl; or O-acyl optionally substituted with hydroxy, alkoxy, substituted amino, carboxyl, or carbalkoxyl; R.sub.1 to R.sub.6 may be H; lower alkyl or lower alkoxyl optionally substituted with hydroxy, alkoxy, substituted amino, carboxyl, or carbalkoxyl; carbonyl; alkoxy; aryl; or aralkyl; and n may be 0 to 5.
Arachidonic acid is metabolized by means of the enzymes 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase into various leukotrienes, including slow reacting substances, and prostaglandins which cause allergic reactions, inflammation and hyperproliferative skin diseases. Inhibition of the activity of 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) reduces the manifestation of the symptoms of allergic reactions, e.g. chronic obstructive lung disease such as asthma, allergic or seasonal rhinitis, bronchitis, and the like; inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, bursitis, tendonitis, gout and inflammatory bowel disease; hypoproliferative skin disease, a symptom of which is accelerated skin cell production manifested by flaking, scales or papular lesions, e.g., psoriasis, lichenified eczema, dandruff, and the like.
A welcome contribution to the art would be novel organic compounds which are useful as lipoxygenase inhibitors. Such a contribution is provided by this invention.